


Curiosity

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [7]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, bottom!2d, first-times, top!murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: He wasn’t ashamed of it, not really. His mum had always said he had a lot of love inside him, so it made sense he’d wants to share that love with as many people as possible.





	Curiosity

He wasn’t ashamed of it, not really. His mum had always said he had a lot of love inside him, so it made sense he’d wants to share that love with as many people as possible. And not in a sexual way, or at least, not only. 2D was just as crazy about girls as he was boys and had been since his early teens. The only difference was that he had dated--and slept with--plenty of birds, and not many blokes. None, actually. 

He’d kissed a guy before, his first was one of his friends when he was 11. They’d been sitting at the sidelines of their school’s football pitch, chattering about their favourite players when Stu had leaned over, bold as brass, and planted one on the other’s lips. The other boy, a kid from his class whose name escaped 2D now, had been a little shocked and blushed, but of course, nothing ever came of it. They were children at the time.

Since then he’d kissed a handful of guys, a few in high school who decided they wanted nothing to do with him once their mates found out, another couple in clubs after Gorillaz first album. It never led anywhere, despite his willingness and eventually, Stu got the idea into his head that maybe it would be easier to stick to birds. Girls loved him, and it didn’t take much to get into their pants. Why complicate things?

But that didn’t stop him from wondering. What would being with a guy be like? Was it so different from being with a lady? From what he’d gathered from dirty magazines, it really depended on what you were planning on doing. His eyes wandered over the pictures of guys in skimpy bathing suits, and men embracing with an embarrassed flush at the time. It felt silly to admit he wanted to be held like that. 

There wasn’t time to dwell on that now though. They were in the thick of filming the videos for their second album, and the singer hardly got a moment to himself. Every day there were new shots to film, and old shots to re-do. He was exhausted day in day out, and it was all he could do to fall into his bed at night, nevermind finding someone to share it with. He didn’t know how Murdoc did it; the bassist always had the energy for whatever bird or bloke caught his eye on set. 

And that brought up a whole other can of worms. 2D had always had a little bit of a crush on his moodiest bandmate. There was just something so mysterious about Murdoc and even though he was an angry, drunken bastard the singer couldn’t help but notice the  _ good things _ about him too. His sharp smile and trim waist; those mismatched eyes and that  _ tongue _ . Needless to say, that crush had only intensified over the years. 

If Murdoc was a nicer guy, 2D might have considered starting something. But Murdoc was the opposite of good boyfriend material. Not that Stu was looking for a boyfriend, or would ever consider dating Murdoc of all people, but he didn’t want his first time with a guy to be with someone who wouldn’t treat him right. Though if what their groupies said was true, Murdoc was  _ great _ in bed, the ideal lover. The thought alone made him blush. 

It was one of the filming days for Feel Good Inc. that changed everything. 2D hardly knew up from down during the entire process, and it didn’t help that they filmed everything out of sequence. For some reason the producers wanted them to film the whole beginning again. 2D hoped they could get it all done in one day.

“A’right Faceache, don’t fuck it up this time,” Murdoc growled as they walked on set.

“I-I promise Muds,” the singer answered nervously. How could he do it right if he didn’t know what he’d done last time? No one had told them specifically why they had to reshoot, only that they had to do it right away. 

“Just do your thing and it’ll be fine,” Russel assured him.  Stu gave him both a shaky smile before hurrying off after Murdoc to the makeup and costume trailers. 

It wasn’t long before they were up on set and getting into place. The girls surrounding Murdoc were giggling and fighting over who got to lay where on the older man. Murdoc sat in the middle of them all, grinning salaciously. The way his sharp teeth looked in the red lighting did things to 2D’s stomach. 

“Annnnd action!” The singer startled at the loud shouting of the director, but he still managed to make his cue. The familiar thump of the Satanists bass rumbled through his bones, and he spared a glance over to Murdoc when he thought he could get away with it. A contrast to before filming, now the other looked focused entirely on his music. The way he cradled his bass, the downcast shadow of his eyes; in that moment 2D understood why men and women went crazy over the bassist. 

Unfortunately, he was too busy ogling instead of watching where he was going, and his shoe caught on a stray arm from the sexy pile. The music continued to play as he stumbled forward, one, two, three unstable steps before falling flat on his face. The crunch from his nose was drowned out by Murdoc’s bass.

“Cut!” the director shouted as people ran onto the set to check on him. Before any of them got to him though, Stu heard a familiar growl.

“I  _ told you _ not to fuck it up, Faceache!” Murdoc seethed. 2D whimpered as the older man wrapped a hand around his shirt collar and pulled him up to sit. “You’re a mess.”

“I’ ‘urts,” 2D whined, clutching his hands to his face. Blood was running down his lips and chin and making a mess of his clothes. Murdoc tugged on his collar again, forcing him to his feet and in the direction of their trailers. 

“Walk,” Murdoc ordered, turning his back on the concerned video crew. Russel was still up by his drums, peering down at them, and Noodle hadn’t been on set. 2D thought that was lucky because he knew she’d be upset if she saw him hurt himself like that.

Slowly he stumbled off the set, leaving a drip trail of blood as he went. Murdoc’s hand was firm on his shoulder, steering Stu into his own trailer. In any other circumstance, 2D might have been excited to see inside the bassist’s private trailer. Murdoc was notoriously secretive when it came to his personal spaces.

“Sit.” Murdoc pushed him towards a sofa covered in clothes and bottles. 2D sat heavily leaning his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Lean forward, you idiot. Don’t want your hoarking blood all over my floor.”

A box of tissues was thrust into his hands, followed by a musty washcloth. “Tank yew.”

“Get yourself cleaned up so we can get back to filmin’,” the bassist growled. 2D made an effort to wipe up the blood, though there was nothing he could do about his shirt.

“What were you gawkin’ at anyway?” Murdoc asked, grabbing one of the half-full bottles and sniffing it before drinking. 

2D began to sweat. “U-uh, nuttin’ Muds.”

“Bullshit. I saw your head turned my way,” Murdoc snarked, shaking the bottle in his direction.

“I-I’,” he stammered. “I’ wa’ one o’ tha’ birds. She’ wa’ righ’ fit.”

“O-oh,” Murdoc crooned, an eyebrow raised. “Was it the one with the short black hair? She was lo-ve-ly, wasn’t she?”

Stu nodded, the wad of tissues under his nose shifting dangerously. “Y-yeah, she really wa’.”

Murdoc smirked. “Mmm. She had a rrrrrockin’ bod too, didn’t she mate?”

“R-real sexy.” Murdoc began to cackle. “W-wha’s so funny?”

He watched as Murdoc set his bottle down and sauntered forward. The bassist came so close that he was nearly straddling the younger’s lap, leaning down so they were face to face.

“Dents, all those birds had hair down to their arses.” He got even closer, brushing the hand pinching 2D’s nose aside. “The only one their with short hair and a rrrrrockin’ bod was yours truly.”

“I-I-” 2D could feel his cheeks heating up, and his palms sweating. Murdoc rolled his eyes before capturing the youngers lips in a hot kiss. Stu stiffened, before melting into Murdoc, his hands coming up to rest on the older’s bare chest. 

He wasn’t surprised that Murdoc was a great kisser. All of the groupies he’d heard gossiping backstage had said that the Satanist was good at lots of _things_. 2D had spent a lot of time thinking about what all of those things might be, and now he had the man himself in his lap, in his mouth.

It was all he could do to trail his hands down the bassist's chest--harder than a girls, but no less exciting--to his hips. Murdoc didn’t seem to be having as much trouble as he slipped in tongue inside Stu’s mouth and wrapped a hand in blue locks. The other hand was already toying with the edge of 2D’s jeans, fingertips dipping under to tease pale flesh. 

“O-Oh!” 2D gasped as Murdoc expertly popped his button while simultaneously moving to kiss and suck at his neck.

“Mmmh, that’s a pretty sound luv,” Murdoc teased, sucking a rather inconveniently placed hickey into the singer's neck. 2D writhed.

“M-Muds w-we can’t!” he whined even as he shoved his palms down the back of Murdoc’s low-rise jeans. Murdoc chuckled lowly.

“Says who? Cause unless that's your phone pokin’ me in the thigh I’d say not you,” he teased, fingers ghosting over the younger’s member.

And oh, 2D did  _ want _ , he wanted it so badly. Now that he’d had a taste of the bassist he knew he couldn’t stop. There was just one thing stopping him. 

“B-but I 'aven’t-- N-No’ wi’ a guy…”

Murdoc’s grin widened. “Aww, don’t fret StuPot,” he hummed, his clever fingers still poking and prodding at 2D’s member. “I’ll take gooooood care of you if you let me.”

“Murdoc~” the singer moaned. All his previous worries about sleeping with someone like Murdoc were slowly leaking out of his brain. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? “M-More…”

The bassist didn’t need telling twice. In a flash he was pushing 2D down into the sofa, making him lean back against the armrest while Murdoc lay on top of him. Stu grabbed at the other's biceps, squeezing and feeling a surprising amount of muscle. The extra sensation of the other’s weight pressing him down and the way Murdoc subtly began to rock his hips made 2D throw his head back and hiss in pleasure. 

“I’ve seen you lookin’ at me before, mate,” Murdoc drawled as he traced lazy patterns against the singer's collarbones with his tongue. “You’re curious, aren’t you? Want to know what it’s like to be fucked so good you can’t see straight?”

“Mmmpfh!” 2D muffled his pants and groans with clenched teeth and tight lips, but the bassist continued. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck your pretty little arse for  _ ages _ .”

Murdoc was already shirtless from the shoot, and it didn’t take long before 2D’s bloody t-shirt was being pulled up and over his head, cast off into the abyss of Murdoc’s trailer. He was unprepared for the sensation of the bassist's long tongue and sharp teeth around his nipples and chest. No girl had ever bothered to touch him there, and the strong sensations were shockingly intense. 

“Come’on pretty boy, lift those hips for me,” Murdoc coaxed, shimmying the singer’s jeans down. 2D complied readily, kicking them down and off onto the sofa. He was beginning to feel extremely vulnerable under the Satanist, nearly naked and obviously hard. 

“Y-you too?” he asked, pawing a Murdoc’s leather trousers. The bassist chuckled lowly and leaned back, unbuttoning the offending article fo clothes and pulling down the zipper. It was obvious he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  Murdoc lowered his trousers enough that his erection sprang free and hung heavy between his spread thighs. 2D couldn’t help but stare, his tongue poking out to lick his lips. 

“You ever sucked a cock, Dents?”

“N-no,” 2D stuttered, his face going even redder. Of course he’d had lots of girls suck him off, but he’d never had the chance to do it himself. He wanted to.

“Well, today’s your lucky day then. Go on.” 2D sat up on his elbows enough that he could be level with Murdoc’s member. Tentatively he stuck out his tongue and licked the head, salty precome coating his tongue. “Ahh yeah. That’s good, that’s good.”

The praise went straight to the singer’s head. Running the head along his lips briefly before taking it into his mouth 2D looked up at the bassist with wide, slightly glassy eyes. Murdoc had his hands at his sides, mouth open in pleasure as he watched on with a lecherous stare. 

“Come on now, you can take a little more,” he said, placing his hands in the singer’s hair and tugging him forward just a little. 2D let himself be guided down onto the other’s penis, closing his eyes in extasy. God, he’d wanted this for so long. Above him, Murdoc moaned at the way the other’s tongue wriggled against his member in unpractised fervour. 

“Satan you’re a pretty cocksucker, aren’t you?” Murdoc’s dirty talk was ridiculous, but it was working. 2D had never been so turned on in his life, and his prick was straining against his briefs painfully. He tried to slip a hand down to relieve himself, but Murdoc stopped him with a growl. “Are you really so desperate, Dents?”

2D let the other’s cock fall from his lips with a whimper. “Please lemme touch i’ Muds!.”

“None of that, now. Be patient luv.” The pet names were really starting to get to him despite the hot flash of embarrassment each term caused him. Murdoc didn’t seem to care, he was too busy guiding the younger man back towards his cock. “I’m gonna fuck your face now, darlin’, so get ready.”

At least he started off slow, with gradual, shallow thrusts. 2D groaned deeply as his eyes rolled back. Who knew being used like this was such a turn on?

“Ah, Satan your mouth is lovely. I’m gonna cum down your throat,” the bassist warned as the speed of his hips ramped up. 2D moaned, making hot eye contact with the other, all but pleading for him to cum in his mouth. Murdoc grunted deeply, eyes closed and mouth slack as he released into the singer's mouth. 

2D pulled off Murdoc's prick with a sigh and a cough. The other man had cum a lot more than what he’d been expecting. In front of him, Murdoc was panting, his muscled trembling a little from his released. The sight made Stu’s cock twitch. 

“Issit my turn ye’ Muds?” he complained, bucking his hips in need. The bassist took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before leaning back down over the other. Suddenly, 2D regretted complaining again. 

“I thought I told you to be patient,” Murdoc warned, kicking his own shoes and trousers to join 2D’s in the pile. Now there was only the thin barrier of 2D’s pants separating them. “Maybe I should leave you like this as a punishment.”

The effect was immediate. “N-no! Murdoc please!”

The bassist chuckled again, lolling his tongue out to one side. “Hm, well I guess you do deserve somethin’.” HIs hands wandered down and under to grope Stu’s arse roughly. “Turn over for me.”

Heart pounding, Stu did as he was told. Murdoc shoved a pillow under his hips and returned to running his hands over the singer's skin, digging his nails in just slightly. When he got to his arse again he made quick work of pulling down the younger’s pants. 

“Mmm, always said you had a cute arse.”

“Y-y’did? Ah~” 2D gasped as Murdoc leaned in and began kissing closer and closer to his hole. “Murdoc~”

The Satanist didn’t reply, but he did start prodding at the singer’s hold with his incredibly long tongue. It took every ounce of his self-restraint not to buck against the other’s face. Murdoc definitely knew what he was doing, working his tongue inside and carefully fucking him open. Stu was whining and panting into the couch cushions like a whore, but he couldn’t find the will to care. 

“You ever touched yourself back here b’fore Dents?” Murdoc asked, switching from his tongue to his fingers, now slick with lube. Stu took a sharp breath in at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed when he realized Murdoc was as good at fingering as he was at all other sex-related things. 

“Yeah…” he answered shyly. Of course he’d experimented with a finger or two, though he hadn’t gotten very far. The angle was never right, and his wrist would cramp something fierce. But the few times he had been able to do it right, it'd been  _ wonderful. _

“Oh-ho, good,” Murdoc purred, adding a second finger without too much thought. It stung a little bit, but 2D didn’t mind all that much. He was more eager to see where this was going. 

Casting a bashful look over his shoulder, he made a soft sound of pleasure. “Are-are y’gonna fuck me Muds?”

“D’you want that, BlueBird? You wanna find out how I make all my groupies scream?” 2D nodded frantically, moaning as Murdoc’s fingers began to scissor inside him. “Good boy.”

By the third finger Stu was clawing at the bed, his prick leaking onto the sheets. He’d never felt pleasure quite like this. It felt like he was coming apart at the seams, moans and whines spilling from his mouth with or without his permission. Murdoc was a complete professional, taking his time, using enough lube to keep the burning to a minimum and only slightly humping his semi-hard cock against the singer's leg. 

Suddenly Murdoc hit a spot inside of him that sent a wave of pleasure through the younger like none he’d ever experienced before. Was it going to be like  _ that _ when Murdoc started fucking him? 

“N-n-need mo-more, Murdoc!” he cried, thrusting back against the bassist. His outburst earned him a soft slap to the flank. 

“You’re lucky I’m feelin’ so generous, Faceache,” he said in a faux-disappointed voice. 2D whined at the loss of Murdoc’s fingers, though he wasn’t left wanting for long. The couch dipped at Murdoc lined up behind him, pressing the head of his cock to 2D’s arse. “Mmmmhm, ready, baby?”

God he was such a tease. “F-fuck me! Murdoc!” 2D whined, dropping to his forearms and pushing his ass up against the Satanist. Murdoc growled low and dark as he pushed forward, slowly entering the younger. 

“A-ah!”

“Shhh, it’s OK, Bluebird. You can take it, can’t you?” It didn’t exactly hurt, but the feeling was so weird and uncomfortable. And Murdoc just kept feeding him  _ more _ , going deeper and deeper until Stu could feel the sharp lines of the bassist’s hips against his arse. 

“There you go. Jus’ relax and the fun can begin.” Murdoc leaned over him from behind, pressing his chest against his back. That serpentine tongue made it’s way along 2D’s shoulder and neck, to the shell of his ear, making him shiver. After a few seconds, he began to calm down, and even ground back against the bassist a little.

Stu was glad that Murdoc understood he was ready to continue as the older began to thrust in and out shallowly. Giving the younger a little taste of what was to come. 2D began to notice a slight flutter of pleasure in his core with each snap of the bassist’s hips and it made him hungry for more. Using his only advantage, he began to beg. 

“‘Arder, Muds, ‘arder please!” he cried. The Satanist cackled as he picked up the pace, the wet slapping of skin on skin filling the room. Occasionally he would shift slightly, or jostle 2D into a different position and the singer had no idea what his goal was until they moved and _it_ happened. 

“Fuck!” Stu screamed through clenched teeth, his head dropping into the pillows. Murdoc didn’t slow, but he did make sure to pummel that exact spot over and over, forcing out a string of whines and curses from the singer.

“Oh that’s nice, darlin’,” Murdoc drawled. His grip on 2D’s hips was hard enough to bruise, betraying his own state. Not that 2D was really thinking about that, as the other ploughed him into the bed. 

“‘Arder, ‘arder!” How had been living before feeling pleasure like this? Every sensation was so intense, so  _ much. _ He could already feel his orgasm approaching; it felt too soon and too far away at the same time. 

“I’m g-gonna cum,” he warned. Could he really cum without a hand on his dick? It sure felt like it. “Please lemme cum!”

Murdoc groaned as 2D clenched around his cock. “Fuck, Dents. Cum on my cock, there’s a good boy.” The dirty talk, though not very imaginative, sent the singer over the edge. Everything went fuzzy, and his entire world narrowed down to the feeling of Murdoc fucking him through his orgasm, making it go on and on. He barely noticed as Murdoc came inside him with a grunt, slowing to a stop.

Eventually, Stu got his breathing under control. Around the same time, Murdoc pulled out and flopped down on the couch, clawed hand reaching for his trousers for a smoke. 2D, still arse in the air, let out a bone-deep groan before also reaching for his own pack. Unfortunately, it seemed like his pants were out of reach, and he didn’t think his legs could carry him far enough to grab them. He was about to try stretching just a little farther when a lit cigarette appeared under his nose.

“Here, don’t hurt yourself, Dullard.” 2D took the smoke with a smile, and as his lips moved he could feel the crack of dried blood against his skin. Gross.

“Tanks,” he said, taking a drag with a smile. He felt weirdly relaxed, lounging nude beside his bandmate, and Murdoc looked the same. They finished their fags in peace before Murdoc stood with a groan--not the sexy kind--and began putting his pants back on. 

“You’ve got 10 minutes before I come and drag you out on set,” he said, casting a look over his shoulder as he zipped his fly. “And for Satan’s sake stop by the makeup table and have them fix you up.”

2D sputtered as the bassist left the trailer. His back was already aching a little, not to mention how sticky he felt. How was he going to get it sorted in 10 minutes? Head in his hands, 2D cursed their black-haired bassist before hauling himself stiffly off the couch. Oh well, at least he didn’t have to be curious anymore. 


End file.
